


Introductions

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan meets Phil in person for the first time, but not everything goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very rushed, and I apologize for that. I have at least four more chapters planned if anyone wants them haha

**DAN'S POV**

 

Dan felt sick to his stomach, and his hands were shaking violently under the sleeves of his jumper. This was an awful idea, a really awful idea. He caught sight of himself in the reflection of his phone screen, and felt a new wave of nausea sweep over him. He looked awful, a mess, Phil was going to see him for the first time looking like this?

With deliberation he ran his hands down the sides of his hair, willing it to lie flat. He would be in Manchester in only a few minutes, this was hopeless. He was hopeless. This was an awful idea. He buried his face in his hands, trying to take deep breaths. The woman next to him had been observing his behavior for some time, and he felt her eyes on him now. He wanted to scream at her, but he also wanted to ask her if he looked attractive enough to impress, but not frighten, an older boy whom he'd met on the internet, and was definitely in love with, that he was meeting for the very first time today with barely-straightened hair and dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He somehow doubted she'd have much advice regarding his situation.

The train suddenly lurched, and Dan felt his stomach drop. They were here? _Oh my god,_ they were here. The train was slowing to a stop, and for a moment Dan thought he might genuinely vomit. The woman next to him seemed to have taken note of this, because she half rose to her feet, ready to make a quick exit.

Dan's heart was racing, he could hear it in his ears which felt as though they were on fire. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He pulled the collar of his jumper away from his neck, hoping he wasn't sweaty. _Oh god, what if he was sweaty??_

Dan took his last remaining moments to pat down his hair, before rising to his feet with the rest of the people surrounding him.

He decided not to look out at the platform for Phil before he got off the train, to avoid that period of awkward eye contact as he made his way over to him. Instead, he locked his eyes onto his feet and pulled the sleeves of his jumper over his hands. Following the mass of people off the train, he held his arms tight against his stomach. His backpack felt heavy against his shoulders. He wondered, briefly, if Phil would think that the backpack looked stupid. Before this thought could form any panic, however, Dan felt the air escape his lungs as he ran straight into something directly in front of him.

He stumbled backwards, before someone's hands grabbed his waist to steady him. Dan's face burned, as he regained his balance, still staring at the ground of the platform. _No no no, what if Phil was watching, what if-_

Dan looked up to see Phil staring back at him.

"Hello," Phil chuckled, and Dan felt something within him melting. He stood there for a moment, gaping, not trusting his mouth to form a coherent sentence. Phil grinned suddenly, the corner of his mouth reaching further up his cheek. "You alright?" he had barely gotten the words out, before Dan had thrown himself at him.

"Oof-" Phil exhaled upon impact, as Dan wrapped his arms around him. Dan's mind was suddenly a whirlwind of thought. _WHY did I do that, he smells so nice, and he's warm, I imagined him to be warm, this is good, and WHY DID I DO THAT???_ He could hear Phil's quiet laughter, and it helped to clear his thoughts for a moment. He decided to give talking a shot.

"Hello," Dan said, his voice muffled by Phil's shirt. He heard Phil laugh again, and suddenly he was engulfed in warmth as Phil's arms wrapped around him. Dan was finding it difficult to breathe again, quite suddenly. He was finding it difficult to do much of anything because, for possibly the first time, he was overwhelmingly happy.  _This is Phil_ _,_ Dan had to remind himself.  _This is_  Phil _._

"I'm so happy you're here," Phil said, his own voice muffled by Dan's body. It hadn't occurred to Dan how long the embrace had lasted, until he felt a powerful desire to see Phil's eyes, up close. As Phil pulled away, Dan immediately felt the absence of his warmth. 

"I'm happy too," Dan said, softly. For a moment they both stood, taking each other in. Dan suddenly wished he were an artist because this, _this_ , was what he would paint. He wanted to drown himself in the blue of Phil's eyes, but Phil suddenly turned away from him and towards the exits.

"Let's get out of here though, then we can talk," he said, smiling again. Dan's chest tightened, wondering how often he would get to see that smile from now on. In person. Real. He was having trouble breathing again.


	2. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More? Or no? I really like writing about young Dan and Phil, lol.

**Phil's POV**

Phil had been waiting at the train station for far too long. He had rushed there almost an hour before Dan's arrival, out of sheer excitement, and now he had nothing to do but stand around and wait. He hugged his jacket tighter to him, and shifted his weight between his feet.

He was about to see Dan. _Dan,_ in the flesh, he could hardly believe it; although they had been planning this forever. Still, he was excited. The only real problem, the one that had been plaguing Phil for weeks, was that Dan might not reciprocate his feelings. It wasn't as though they'd talked about them, but Phil had always felt that it was implied. He loved Dan. It was kind of a scary thought but he _did_ love him, and he thought (well, he hoped) that Dan felt the same way. But Phil did have a tendency to misinterpret. He was probably misinterpreting...

He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed the train pulling into the station, but he looked up just as it slowed to a stop.  _He's here,_ Phil thought, a grin spreading across his face. He took off towards the train, forgetting completely about looking cool or casual.

Phil was tall enough that he could see over the head's of the people on the platform, and Dan was tall enough that Phil spotted him immediately. Dan didn't see him, though. In fact, Dan was staring at the ground, and he looked... Well, he looked miserable. For a moment, Phil's heart sank. What if Dan didn't want to be here at all?

Dan was right in front of him now, Phil was about to call out to him, when all of a sudden Dan quickened his pace. He was going to run into Phil.

All at once, Dan's face slammed into his chest with impressive force, and he started to fall backwards. Instinctively, and without thought, Phil reached out to catch him; grabbing him by the waist. _What am I doing?_ Phil suddenly panicked at the sight of hands against Dan's hips. He quickly dropped his hands, noting the blush in Dan's cheeks as he did. _Was Dan okay? He didn't seem.._. Dan looked up, and his expression was one of pure misery.

Phil's stomach dropped. Why did Dan look like he might cry? What was happening? He stared at Dan, who quite suddenly seemed to register who it was that was standing in front of him. The pained expression turned immediately to one of surprise.

"Hello," Phil said, as cheerfully as he could manage. When Dan still didn't speak, he pulled his mouth into a smile, and asked quietly "You alright?" There was a split second where Phil thought Dan might not say anything at all. He imagined Dan turning around, and running out of the train station, never to speak to Phil again. He pictured Dan's mouth forming a dozen different excuses as to why he had to go back home immediately, saying he couldn't speak with him anymore, declining all his calls and blocking him online. He imagined never speaking to Dan again. In the midst of these thoughts, and without warning, Dan's chest was pressed against his and his arms had pinned Phil's at his sides. He was hugging him, _he was hugging him, oh my god._ Phil's fears melted away, and he was filled with a strange warmth that encompassed his entire being. Dan mumbled something inaudible. Phil felt almost dizzy with happiness.

"I'm so happy you're here," Phil said, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist and drawing him nearer. He had meant to sound more collected, but he had always had a difficult time with not telling the truth. And it was the truth. He was happy.

"I'm happy, too," Dan said, in a voice so quiet that Phil could hardly hear him. Phil just stared at him, he couldn't  _stop_ staring at him. This was the moment he had imagined for weeks. This was Dan Howell, Muse-loving, video game-playing, Dan Howell, with bangs slightly curled and a smile brighter than Phil had envisioned. No Skype call could compare to this. This was his Dan, and he was finally here.


	3. A Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ridiculously short, but I'm gonna finish this story this month so I have a lot more chapters to write.

Dan's POV

Phil had suggested Starbucks, and it wasn't as though Dan could argue. He was fairly certain that he would follow Phil off the edge of a cliff at this point. Besides, they had discussed a hundred times what they would do once they met; there was an established mutual understanding of the schedule of events that were to follow. Even so, his heart was still pounding in his ears so loudly that he could barely hear Phil speaking to him.

"You know they have a secret menu?" Phil said, gesturing at the Starbucks that was drawing nearer as they walked toward it. "I'll show you when we get in there." Phil grinned, blue eyes flashing. Dan felt dizzy. As they walked down the street, his foot seemed to catch on just about anything that made contact with it. He stumbled suddenly, for the third time, and Phil caught him by the crook of the arm. 

"Watch yourself!" Phil said, giggling, his tongue poking through from between his teeth. Dan felt a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"I- I'm sorry," he stuttered. Why couldn't he speak properly? Dan had always fancied himself to be rather articulate, especially when it came to talking to girls. But Phil...Phil was something quite different, and Dan was terrified.

"It's alright, you're probably just channeling my clumsiness," Phil laughed, and Dan felt his chest grow warm at the sound. Did he ever stop laughing? Not that Dan minded. He definitely didn't mind. As Dan regained his balance he noticed that Phil hadn't let go of his arm. He could feel the warmth of Phil's palm through the sleeve of his jumper. Phil started talking again about the secret menu, and Dan felt a smile creep up his cheeks. Phil didn't seem to have any intentions of letting Dan's arm go, and Dan was glad.

"Here we are," Phil said, swinging open the door to the Starbucks and releasing Dan from his grasp. They were engulfed in the warmth of the shop and the smell of coffee, and they both stepped inside. As they made their way to the menu, Phil let his wallet fall open in his hand.

"What would you like?" Phil asked Dan, his own eyes glued to the menu. Dan stared at him for a moment, eyeing the wallet in his hand.

"Wait, do you think you're paying for me?" Dan asked, surprised by his confidence. Phil cocked his head to one side, and stared back at Dan.

"Well, yeah, I was going to," he said, looking confused. "This whole evening is my treat!" He smiled, waving his wallet in front of him. Dan smiled in return, wanting to argue but not wanting to spoil the moment. If Phil was paying... Was this a date? Dan scratched the back of his head, still staring at Phil.

"Alright," he said, reluctantly. "But you have to let me pay for at least one thing." He folded his arms over his chest, and pretended to be invested in choosing a drink from the (rather extensive) Starbucks menu. He could feel Phil's eyes on him, for what felt like eons. The words printed on the menu blurred into one white mass before his eyes. He couldn't read a thing.

"Excuse me?" Someone that was not Phil spoke, and both boys looked up. The woman at the cash register was staring at them eyebrows arched in annoyance. Dan noticed there was a distinct gap between them and the counter, and people behind them in line appeared to have noticed this too. Blushing, Phil stepped forward and Dan followed.

"Sorry," Phil apologized quietly to the woman. Dan watched the corner of her mouth twitch, fighting a smile, and felt suddenly very lucky that he was the one who was here with Phil.


End file.
